


Okay,Pumpkin

by StarkMarvel



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMarvel/pseuds/StarkMarvel





	Okay,Pumpkin

Warning: very sexual content

Once again here I was, nothing different, Friday night and waiting outside Jack's office and I could hear him shouting at some poor souls. I stood and wondered if they would make it out alive, Jack's voice got louder and the sounds of gunshots shook the walls and then followed by the screaming of two older men and then as the door opened and they ran out grasping whatever they had brought to Jack.

"Yeah and next time you decide to do a bad job don't fucking come back!" Jack was yelling, a smile was placed on my face as he walked out of the door slightly and looked me up and down, his anger seemed to drop straight to a desirable lust.

"Hi pumpkin, sorry about that I was a little...Occupied" His eyes kept a sharp look on the men running down the corridors and in a press of a button both of them were blown up to smithereens, blood all over the walls and floors.

"Oh, it's fine Ja-" I knew I had already messed up, his eyes got darker and he signaled me inside his office, I stepped inside and he closed the doors before whispering in my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Remember pumpkin, it's Sir" his voice sent all different tingles down my spine and I felt my core get wetter as his hands ran up my sides just teasing me he would lean close to me as I felt his warm breath slither around my neck making me close my eyes and sigh in bliss.

"Oh this is gonna be fun, all this frustration and work caught up on me during the week, seeing you walk past my office and give me the eyes. I know exactly what you want Pumpkin and you're gonna get it right here~" His voice trailed off as he grabbed my chin looking into my eyes and smirking as he knew all the power he held over me.

Jack closed the space between us with a passionate kiss which made me gasp from the sudden heaviness of his body against mine he saw this an opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth and explore every crevasse of my mouth until we were both gasping for air, a strand of saliva connected our lips which only make Jack want more, he grabbed my waist and pushed me against the wall which made a loud echo which anyone working around outside could definitely hear, he pushed his knee to it rubbed against my clit and he kept it there as he started leaving wet kisses along my neck and collar I was blushing from how good it felt and I would never deny this.

Jack was slowly getting more intense as I would moan in his ear asking for more, I then felt the wet kisses turn to bites on my neck drawing out small portions of blood that he licked up like a deprived hound.

"Jack~please I-" I was cut off by his hand wrapped roughly around my throat so most of my breath was knocked out of me and definitely left some kind of bruise along with his bite marks and hickeys.

"Hey, Buttercup what did I say before this huh?" Jack said almost out of breath from just sucking on my sensitive skin.

"Yes, sorry sir it won't happen again" I was almost moaning when I spoke as just feel the moisture drip from my core, Jack noticed and let me down from his grip against the wall, my legs were weak and I could hardly walk but Jack had already wondered to his desk and watched me struggle to walk up the stairs to him my clothes were all ruffled from his hands trying to touch my hidden parts.

When I was at his desk his hands ran through my hair slowly until the ends where he gripped it like a reign and pulled my head back sucking on his previous love bites making me almost break under sexual frustration, once he had got me in a state of rapture his hands slammed down on his desk throwing papers and appliances all over the floor.

"Take a seat" he flashed that signature smile at me as I did, the surface was cold and I shivered a little before I saw Jack get on his knees and run his hands up my legs kissing up my thighs and slowly getting closer to my heat, he pulled up my black skirt and saw no panties which made him smirk and chuckle.

"I never knew you were like this" Jack slowly made his way up not caring but slowly slipping one finger in, it was so big compared to my own which I had used once thinking of him, I moaned and placed my hands down on the table as he continued to add more. I couldn't think straight as he was rapidly picking up speed and just as I felt myself about to cum he pulled them out and licked his fingers seductively which made me smile and give him the dirtiest look I knew what he was about to do and it was the best feeling ever.

Jacks tongue made its way inside me just like it did to my mouth but this time a thousand times better I ran hands softly through his hair and tugged slightly as his tongue would dive deeper, every now and then he would take his tongue out and suck my clit which he rubbed with his clothed knee earlier, I tugged his hair harder and ground against his face.

"Sir~May I say how good this feels" I moaned teasing the man as he looks up at me with dark eyes.

"It's about to get a lot better babe so I hope you're ready" his voice was laced with lust and frustration

"Also I'd keep that pretty mouth of yours shut before you get us caught okay?" he stood up with my wetness around his mouth, I nodded as he came down and kissed me once more before getting me on my knees face height with the bulge in his pants, I got red hot and started rubbing it with my hands through the jeans which made him twitch from the friction. I started to unbuckle his belt as there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Go away! I'm busy" Jack shouted as his hard cock sprung out against his stomach making him moan audibly.

"Jack It's important I think you should hear this" whoever it was sounded quite serious but Jack was being the stubborn ass he always was.

"Seriously...I...You're one step away from being fired!" he started moaning as my hands touched his bare cock and my wet lips slipped around him making him grab my hair and force my mouth down his length, no more voice was outside the door so Jack started moaning, it was the only sound I wanted to hear and Oh my lord it was like heaven his moans were so deep and full of dark lustful desires.

"Right there, God you're so good at this" beads of sweat formed on his head which really meant I was giving him a good time but suddenly as I was just gagging over his member he grabbed me up by the hair and bent me over the desk, he grabbed a condom from his pocket and rolled it on before pounding himself inside me with no warning It made me scream so loud I'm pretty sure everyone heard, his thrusts were deep and fast and his hands were tangled in my hair again pulling at it making me moan and scream his name.

"Who else do you wanna tell that you belong to me huh ?" He was panting but still sounded so hot that deep voice almost made me cum on the spot again but he pulled out and turned me around so I was laying straight out on my back and he got on top of me and started thrusting so deep inside me, his hands groped my breasts and sucked down on them biting the nipples making us both grunt in pleasure, I could feel him throb inside me and as I was cumming hard from his cock he pulled out , which made me moan at the quick movement, and pulled the condom off and threw it to the floor and shoved himself back inside me cumming deep in my womb. The thrusts got slower and sloppier but his voice still deep and turned on.

"Sorry Pumpkin it's where it belongs" he snickered and finally pulled out making a puddle over his desk, I was still out of breath so lead still for a few minutes as jack buttoned up his shirt and put his pants back on.

"Jack?" I questioned but didn't really know what to say and just like every time he hummed in response.

"Nothing, don't worry" But the thing is I was worried, I wasn't just here because I needed sex or just wanted to feel him in this way, it was because I loved him but I have no clue if he would ever feel this way back.

Jack stood up and looked at his watch.

"Okay princess, I've got another meeting which will last for a few hours" He kissed my forehead and ran his hands across his work on my neck.

"Eight tonight, Moxxi's bar" He winked and my heart flipped inside my chest, I nodded and smiled as he was going to open the door, I got up and started to put my hair back in place but I was then rugby tackled by Jack with another kiss to the lips which really made my evening.

"Bye Jackie!" I giggled as he ran out the door waving.

/ little time skip/

I started to walk back to my apartment it was darkish and I didn't have much on me which was good and bad I guess, so I just hurried up a little, the lights on the ship were beautiful like we were just living in a normal city it always amazed me that I was a part of all of this.

When I got home and unlocked my door with freezing nimble fingers I turned on all the lights and there on my table in the living room was a beautiful outfit lead with a note by the side of it.

Hey Beautiful,

Honestly, I could have kept going all day but because of all these meetings, it's hard to find time for myself anymore so get this on and meet me at Moxxi's around 8.

H.J 

Yo SORRY For the shit ending but I have been writing all day and now I have to revise for exams, hope ya'll enjoy me being an absolute whore for this man;)


End file.
